


Countdown to Love

by shinigami39 (setosdarkness)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/shinigami39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody wants to be Kanda Yuu's date for the graduation party, but it seems that the best candidate is the new transfer student, Allen Walker. Twelve months, two hearts, one feeling. .:Yullen, KandaAllen HS AU:.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to Love

**Author's Note:**

> CROSSPOSTING. Original is [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4311038/1/).

At 11 months, 2 weeks and 3 days before the much-anticipated High School Graduation Party, one very brave girl stopped Kanda Yuu who was on his previously-unbothered way towards the library.

He finished his lunch –his ever-favorite tempura soba, of course- early and he decided to spend the rest of the period in the relative peace inside the library. His immaculate report card didn't happen on its own, after all.

He was about to continue on his path -and he was rather successful!- when the _very_ brave girl decided that she wanted to be a recipient of Kanda's infamous Death Glares. The girl boldly grasped Kanda's sleeve-covered arm and stopped him on his tracks. Kanda narrowed his eyes and glared disdainfully at the offending hand that was slowly wasting his precious time. As if feeling the freezing glare focused on her, the girl withdrew her hand with a little gasp. She then continued to fiddle with the hem of her elegant uniform top, and Kanda continued to glare at her for bodily blocking his way.

"Anou… Kanda-san…" She started, her gaze focused on random places except for Kanda's form. Kanda hated that type of person. He didn't say anything else, didn't make any sound, which the girl regarded as a sign to continue her softly-spoken words.

"A-About the graduation party…" She continued, while Kanda shot her a blank look. "…Can I be your date?" She blushed fiercely as she managed to finish her request.

"…That's in _eleven_ months." Kanda said flatly, nonplussed and more than a little weirded out.

The girl finally looked at him, but her stare was a combination of admiration and incredulity. "There's _only_ 11 months, 2 weeks and 3 days left…!"

Kanda shook his head. He didn't know why he was constantly surrounded by idiots and/or strange people. He was even in this elite school called Black Order, and still…! He figured that this girl is like that idiot Lavi whose hobbies included receiving punches and death threats from Kanda. Judging from the little countdown this particular girl told him, she is one of those students who anticipated the arrival of that particular party. Most seniors couldn't wait to graduate, while some seniors couldn't wait to party on and play dress-up for their _dates_ on this party.

"I might not go," Kanda found himself saying, and with the thought of more _girls_ asking him to be their dates… He suppressed a horrified shudder. The idea of not going for the party is very appealing. Kanda walked forward, now unhindered by the girl, as she is now wailing pitifully at the side of the corridor.

_I might not go…_

But that's because he doesn't have anyone he wants to be his date.

Yet.

* * *

**Countdown to Love  
**

**\- Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker -**

* * *

Two weeks since he arrived, and Allen Walker can safely say that he thinks that the Black Order is his home. The dorm managers were friendly and accommodating, and his dorm mates were fun to be with. Allen is an orphan, and after the death of his first foster parent, Mana, he was picked up under Cross' care. And now, at the age of sixteen, his 'Master' forcefully sent him to the Black Order, where Allen learned that Cross is a missing-in-action headmaster.

Allen walked towards the spacious dorms after a day of orientation. It was rather late, since their group had to work overtime because he accidentally spilled some the paint they used and they had to clean it up. Allen felt his stomach grumble and instead of going back to his very comfortable bed, the white-haired teen made his way towards the cafeteria first. After ordering his usual dinner, he found himself being called by Lenalee and Lavi, who were already seated near the cafeteria doors. Allen greeted the occupants of the table, which also included Jean (from the primary school division of the Black Order) and Miranda (who came from the university division of the Black Order).

They ate their dinner in relative peace, with Allen seemingly sucking all of his food into a vacuum, with Lenalee and the others contributing to the light atmosphere of chattering in the cafeteria.

There were some mishaps, gossips, and all those other things, but things were relatively peaceful for Allen. He made friends and it seems that the bonds he has formed will last for an indefinitely-long time. Allen thought of those comforting feelings as he relentlessly attacked his food.

Such warm feelings were easily pierced by the sound of a chair being violent pushed backwards, the metal scraping against the tiled floor. Allen slowly lowered his bowl, a piece of shrimp hanging from his mouth. Lenalee coughed primly and Allen quickly ate the shrimp. He was still wiping his mouth in embarrassment when there came a collective sound of distress and disappointment. Lenalee and the others were already weaving their way into the rapidly-forming crowd and towards the center of the cafeteria, where the commotion is happening.

Allen followed his friends hastily, and he frowned when he saw the situation.

A bulky guy – _Buzz_ , according to Lavi who apparently knew everyone and anyone in the whole Black Order- has his arms wrapped around the collar of a skinny guy? girl? The presence of pants, instead of the skirt Lenalee wore, told Allen that the person is a long-haired guy.

Allen pushed forward, despite Lavi's and Lenalee's protests, and went on to break the fight. After all, the guy looked so skinny, and the Buzz-guy looked like he might wring the other's neck any moment. And, if Allen remembered correctly, Buzz was famous for being a bully. The white-haired teen stopped on his tracks, however, because the long-haired guy held Buzz's hands firmly and suddenly, Buzz was trying in vain to pull his hands away.

"Let me go, you asshole!" Buzz yelped, face scrunched in unhidden pain. A few murmurs erupted in the cafeteria, some cheering Buzz on, some chastising the two, some fearing the long-haired teen, and all other sorts of opinions. Allen took another step forward, wanting to just stop the fight so he can go back to his unfinished dinner.

After a few moments of consideration, the other guy let go of Buzz's hands. Allen was immediately thankful that the guy was reasonable enough to let it go. He was wrong, apparently, because the other guy only let Buzz go so he could deliver a mighty punch that sent the bully crumpling to the ground.

Allen didn't know _why_ exactly, or _what_ is it with the other male that suddenly pissed him off so much. He marched into the duo and blocked Buzz from the skinny guy who was about to kick him. "I don't know what's going on, but you should stop now," Allen said as amicably as he could, even though some sort of irritation pulsed through his veins as he took in the sight of the piercing midnight-eyes, the silky black hair that sometimes gleamed blue under the artificial lights, the thin line formed by those lips, the aristocratic shape of that face.

"What are you, a guidance councilor?" The other retorted, a nasty tone evident in his rich-sounding voice. He stepped away from Allen though, eyes narrowed at white-haired teen.

Allen felt like rolling his eyes. He rarely did that; he was gentlemanly, as his colleagues always pointed out. "You should apologize to him—your actions were uncalled for," He insisted, still not understanding why he kept on pushing on, as though he wanted the taller teen to become more aggravated.

The other guy had the nerve to rub the heel of his palm against his temples, as though he is pained by having to deal with Buzz and Allen. "He was the one who insisted on ruining my dinner by complaining about how I beat his friend's ass thoroughly at practice earlier," The taller teen said flatly, before turning around and started gathering his things.

Allen felt like there was still something missing. It's not like he particularly cared about Buzz or anything, but it felt like it was important to get an apology, or any other word from the other teen. It was a very queer feeling, something he didn't understand.

He suddenly found his left hand –his stronger hand- wrapped around the other's wrist. Allen could feel the tension building up from the other's body. "Let go of me," Came a deadly-sounding voice, but Allen's instinct of self-preservation wasn't available at the moment.

Allen thought that he heard Lavi's suppressed snickers from somewhere in the background, but now isn't the time to focus on Lavi. He tightened his hold on the other's wrist. The other exhaled loudly, before saying again, "Let go of me," A short pause, " _Beansprout_."

"My name's Allen!" It was an automatic response. Indignation flared up within Allen and in his surprise, he let go of the taller teen. The other smirked –and it was such a wicked look on his face…- at him before he made his exit.

Allen was staring, rather stupidly, at the space the other guy occupied a few moments ago.

"Wait. Did he just call me _beansprout?!_ "

* * *

At 10 months, 1 week and 5 days before the much-anticipated High School Graduation Party, _another_ very brave girl stopped Kanda Yuu who was angrily stalking towards his homeroom.

If the girl noticed the dark clouds hovering above the senior, she didn't show it. A vein was pulsing near Kanda's forehead, irritation mixed with agitation and something else that he can't exactly pinpoint. He chalked it up to that _beansprout_ being so goddamn stupid and naïve and just plain annoying; it's like _his_ presence was enough to make Kanda's mind work furiously to try to keep himself from killing the other.

The girl was stuttering something about that _stupid, stupid_ graduation party, and all Kanda could see in his vision was that university-girl with too much eye make-up, blushing and being awkward and _flirting_ with that clueless beansprout, and—

"I won't go, so just shut up," He snapped acidly, no longer caring about his personal policy to not be _that_ mean towards females. He vaguely heard sniffling from the apparently-weak-hearted girl, but his head was pounding with some inexplicable rage at seeing that stupid beansprout smiling while all those girls are hanging around him, smitten by his so-called _charm_ —

At those confusing thoughts, Kanda swore, a nasty look cloaked around his shoulders, and he slid the classroom's door open loudly, uncaring about his idiot classmates who fearfully gasped at the sound.

_Stupid, stupid beansprout._

* * *

Allen Walker hummed a small piece of music that he heard from the radio earlier this morning. He knew that he should be working in complete silence; the head librarian, Reever Wenhamm, urged everyone –students and staff alike- to stay quiet while inside the library. Allen continued to hum anyway –though he tried to keep the volume down- because he was currently arranging books on the last aisle, extremely far away from Reever and from the other students.

Allen figured that it wouldn't harm anyone if he made some noise that could distract him from the scary thought of the huge bookcases suddenly collapsing on top of him. Additionally, it was already rather late and the library –especially the section Allen is working on- looked rather _creepy_. He knew he shouldn't have accepted the evening shift of being a library assistant. Allen made a mental note to try to shift his timeslot.

With that thought, Allen continued to hum while placing the books back to their respective places.

"Che, so it's _you_ , beansprout," A deep voice spoke from somewhere near Allen's left ear.

Allen gasped and promptly clutched at his heart, whirling around quickly, effectively dropping the hardbound Medical Pharmacology book that he was about to place on the top shelf. Allen grimaced in pain as soon as the book hit his thigh and slid down to his left foot.

" _Shit_ ," He cursed, taking a deep breath to calm down his nerves. As soon as the sharp pain gave way to an insistent dull throb, he lifted gray eyes to glare at the person who catalyzed his bad luck with the book.

"Oh. It's _you_ ," Allen remarked with a haughty tone, placing an emphasis on 'you', as though seeing Kanda was something that he would rather not waste time on. "Why are you here?" He demanded, disbelieving the studious aura that Kanda exuded.

The long-haired teen adjusted his reading glasses in an infuriating manner. Allen wanted to punch him. The urge was back again; it seemed that his violent tendencies were only triggered by Kanda.

"You're humming," Kanda said, "It's _disturbing_ me." Before Allen could even protest and deny, "I _can_ hear you from my seat."

Allen clenched his teeth. He knew that there's a great possibility that Kanda had particularly good hearing and that his humming got loud, but—accepting Kanda's comment was just impossible.

"You can always leave this area," Allen retorted instead, feeling incredibly childish but plowing on with his remark anyway, "It _pains_ me to work in the same area you're staying."

Kanda rolled his eyes. Long fingers grasped the fallen Medical Pharmacology book, before effortlessly placing it at the top shelf where it belonged. Allen's face felt surprisingly warm—he chalked it up to embarrassment, not because of Kanda's sudden proximity. Allen tried not to inhale, because he was positive that it would appear as though he's _sniffing_ Kanda's uniform. Which he would _never, ever_ do.

"W-What are you doing?" Allen asked as soon as Kanda was more than a step away from him. The Japanese teen took some more books from the push-cart that contained all the books that Allen must place back.

"The sooner you finish this, the sooner you can stop making _those god-awful noises_ because you're so afraid of this place, and the sooner I can finish my report," Kanda grumbled out, an explanation that made so much, yet so little sense. Allen felt a prickle of irritation— _god-awful noises?!_ —but Kanda was helping him finish early, something that Allen appreciated.

Suddenly, Allen's irritation with Kanda disappeared like a soap bubble bursting. He flashed the dark-haired teen a brilliant smile. It seemed that Lavi's statements contained some shards of truth—like, Kanda isn't as bad as he seemed.

The two of them worked quietly and efficiently, Kanda grabbing the books for the top shelf, while Allen took care of those at the shelves within easy reach. Allen would never admit it –not to Lavi and especially not to Kanda- but the other's presence was comforting in its own way, because it chased away the creepy feeling from before.

He became so preoccupied with his thoughts –which consisted of trying to justify Kanda's especially-rude attitude towards him and the general population- that he tripped over the library ladder that he used before Kanda started helping out. It was pure reflex –and probably bad luck- on Allen's part that he reached out with his left hand and only managed to grasp the old wooden shelf. It was a stupid move on his part; it only served to shake the shelf. Apparently, he misjudged his strength, and the simple pull –an attempt to stabilize his fall- caused a large number of books to race with him as he fell to the carpeted floor.

Allen closed his eyes, right hand coming defensively up and protecting his head. The last thing he wanted to happen was to have a concussion with Kanda there, because Kanda was a still jerk and would probably not call for help and Allen would go into a coma _in the library_ and—

And apparently, Allen also misjudged Kanda, because a few moments later, the impact of doom that Allen was expecting didn't arrive. Only a few books hit the end of his limbs. He slowly opened his eyes—and promptly got a mild heart attack.

Allen's wide-open eyes were only a few centimeters –shit, maybe it was _milli_ meters?!- away from Kanda's narrowed charcoal-hued ones. Kanda shifted slightly, and a book fell to Allen's side. The movement caused Kanda's nose to poke Allen's cheek sharply. Allen felt an oncoming blush. He carefully chased away the thoughts on how Kanda looked up-close. On how beautiful Kanda's striking features looked up-close.

Kanda has shielded Allen from the books.

 _He protected me_.

Allen shook his head, not liking the direction of his thoughts, white bangs swishing in front of his eyes. Kanda started to pull away, but Allen reflexively held Kanda's wrist, where it rested beside Allen's head. "Y-You—Thanks," He said shyly, stuttering a little. Allen blamed it on the fall; he bumped his head on the floor and it might have messed up with his head.

Kanda blinked slowly, but the intense gaze didn't leave Allen.

He wasn't aware how long the staring contest lasted, or how long he held unto Kanda's wrist, but the moment –or whatever it was- was broken the moment Reever's panicky footsteps reached them and stopped.

Reever chuckled nervously. "I… I didn't see anything. Allen, finish returning the books and then you can go home. With Kanda—uh. …Or. Yeah. Kanda. Yeah. I'll be going." The head librarian disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

Kanda pulled away immediately, looking unaffected by all that happened. A mild blush was still present on Allen's face. The shock seemed to have wiped out any denials that Allen wanted to tell Reever.

"Stupid old-man-hair _beansprout_ ," Kanda muttered, loud enough for Allen to hear and be riled up about. Without another word, Kanda dusted his uniform and stalked away from Allen, presumably going back to his report.

Allen shook his head again, before blinking owlishly at the mess he created. "Still a jerk," Allen muttered, a bit annoyed because Kanda called him an _old-man-hair_ , and because Kanda left him to be all alone in fixing up these books.

Allen felt the irritation lingering until after he finished with his part-time job. Though, maybe it wasn't purely irritation? After all, as testified by his roommates Lavi and Krory, a contented smile was pasted on his face all night long.

* * *

At 9 months, 3 weeks and 6 days before the Graduation Party, Kanda took one look at the school grounds from his shade and sighed. The sunlight is warm against his skin, comfortable and bright. He hated days like this, not because he had a deep grudge against sunlight, but because days like this make the fangirls extra energetic.

Such was Kanda's concern, which was only cemented by the fact that a giggling teenager with light blue hair boldly blocked his path. Kanda felt the dull throbbing of a headache, but he patiently waited for the giggling to stop. He vaguely recognized the other, but his perfect memory told him that this girl is the same girl who is always at his classmate Lulubell's beck-and-call.

"Kanda-san, I'm wondering," She started, her words accented with a sugary tone, something that Kanda rolled his eyes about, "Would you like me to go with you on your graduation party?"

She didn't stutter, which scored her a point higher than all the others who have approached him so far. But Kanda didn't like her at all, not only because she has already been _branded_ as Lulubell's _companion_ , but because—

"I…" The stoic teen began his reply, but he stopped short. A mop of white hair entered his field of vision, sunlight only making Allen brighter, and Kanda felt his jaw clench and his heart beat faster. This is hatred, Kanda convinced himself, because the pounding of his heart couldn't be anything else. _If_ it was caused by something else…

Kanda shook his head and his long hair swung slightly behind his back. "I won't go."

And Kanda retraced his steps back to the school building, not wanting to eat outside when all he could see is the stupid sun-covered fields and the stupid beansprout laughing and having fun with his stupid friends.

* * *

"I'm going out for a while," Allen called out to his roommates, but there wasn't any reply from Lavi –who was silently muttering the words he was memorizing- or from Krory –whose ears were covered with large headphones as he listened to his French language tapes.

Allen smiled a little, and made a mental note to bring cookies for the two when he returned. The white-haired teen grabbed his wallet and his Organic Chemistry notebook from the top of his desk. He went out of their dorm room, carefully closing the door without any sound.

A tense and nervous atmosphere has covered the entire school ever since a week ago. First semester examinations loomed ominously and awaited the students of the Order, whether they were ready or not. Learning during the term was something that Allen enjoyed, but the enjoyment didn't extend to the hours spent on studying and cramming everything they have learned in such a short time.

He isn't the type to whine loudly about the horrors of exams though; he resolved to keep on moving forward, overcoming different types of hurdles life would throw at him. He would overcome his troubles: whether it be Cross who has mentally scarred Allen for life, or the professors who are really devils-in-disguise who want to kill their students via exam papers, or that arrogant asshole, Kanda.

Allen wasn't sure if it was because Kanda tired of fighting with him or because Kanda was also infected with the studying fever, but the dark-haired youth hasn't harassed him lately. It was a relief—talking to Kanda felt like running a marathon. Or catching a wanted murderer. He isn't sure what would lie at the end of each conversation, and each word traded between them made his heart race and his head slightly dizzy.

"Such a crappy analogy," Allen murmured, mentally rejoicing when he finally found the pantry of the dorms. It was a bit unfair that the pantry was very far from their room, but Allen needed time to walk and clear his mind anyway. He knew it is only because of exams, but the competitive spirit sometimes felt too much for him.

The white-haired teen paused near the cupboard and thought of what to get. He wanted to calm his nerves; he recalled Lavi saying something about drinking a nice, hot cup of tea helps calm down frayed nerves. Allen gulped and fumbled around the cupboard to find the necessary materials for brewing a decent cup of tea. He isn't ignorant on how to make tea, but he is rather out of practice and he isn't really used to making it.

Luckily for him, it seemed that there is someone in the pantry that could help him.

Unluckily for him, the person is a very stern-looking Kanda, reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"Beansprout," Kanda greeted after a few moments' pause; it seemed that Kanda was a bit surprised by his presence. Allen was also surprised to see the other student and his wide-eyed stare was an enough testament to his surprise.

Kanda tired of that surprised stare soon. "Stop staring. You look stupid," He remarked without much bite, but Allen harrumphed and turned his face stubbornly away. The long-haired teen glanced at the ingredients in Allen's hands, and at the Organic Chemistry book lying innocently at the pantry table.

Allen fidgeted slightly under the intense gaze. He was tempted to comment about Kanda chastising him about staring when the other teen is doing it so blatantly now. Allen kept his silence though, feeling a hint of awkwardness enter his system. Lavi has always told him that people liked to make food or drinks in the pantry during the exam period, but the pantry is depressingly empty now and there's only the two of them, and Kanda's eyes are dark and intense and they examined Allen so thoroughly—

"You take organic chemistry," Kanda commented after the tense silence, and Allen made an effort to shrug, dismally noting the stiffness in his shoulders.

It was a really tense atmosphere and Allen's heart is still racing. It wasn't a nice feeling. He felt compelled to say something, something that is lighthearted and not as serious as the lines that made up Kanda's handsome face. "Komui-san is a rather strange teacher. He doesn't release the past-year papers too, so we have no idea what to expect."

Kanda rolled his eyes, perfect lips curling into a disbelieving sneer. "You mean Komui is annoying and is a fucking creep."

Allen didn't disagree with his senior. Well. Kanda is technically his senior. The idea of calling Kanda 'Kanda-senpai' amused Allen—especially when his imagination got to the part where Kanda exploded because he is not the type to be bothered by his _juniors_.

Kanda must have read what Allen was thinking because he rolled his eyes again, disappearing to the section of the pantry where they kept the dispenser for hot water. By the time Allen managed to control the sniggers about Kanda-senpai being tested by Komui regarding volatile chemicals, Kanda has already finished his tea and there is another steaming cup of tea in his hands.

' _You drink too much tea,_ ' Allen wanted to say, but the other all but thrust the cup to his face, the strong aroma of tea leaves wafting on his face.

 _For you_ , hung in the air, thick and uncomfortable and very, very pleasant.

Allen is a polite gentleman, but before he could have formulated any answer to the uncharacteristic helpfulness on Kanda's part, Kanda has already stalked away, footsteps heavy and firm, high ponytail swinging with each step he made.

He held the cup of tea carefully between his glove-covered hands, a surreal feeling settling over his frame. _Kanda made this tea. Kanda Yuu made this for me._

Allen winced when the scalding tea met his tongue, but _Kanda made this for me, for me, for me_ rang inside his mind and he didn't really register the pain.

When the white-haired teen returned to his room, he found his mind even blanker than before he went out. Allen easily ignored the curious looks from Krory and the knowing grin that crossed Lavi's lips.

The next morning, Allen found an envelope wedged underneath his door, with organic chemistry exam papers and model answers from three years ago.

_From three years ago…_

"Kanda's year," Allen breathed out, a smile enlightening his visage.

At that point, Allen decides that out of all obstacles life has thrown at him, he likes the obstacle known as Kanda Yuu the most.

* * *

At 8 months and 2 days before the much-awaited graduation party, Kanda was depositing some notebooks in his locker, when a body leaned at the locker beside his, the action bringing a sound of metal locks clanking.

He closed his locker door shut, eyes narrowed at the intruder of his personal space. A week ago, Mimi tried to get him to come as her date for his graduation party. Now, Mimi's "master", Lulubell fixed Kanda with a searching stare, with her arms crossed across her chest.

Kanda closed his eyes. He knew that he _is_ a person who hated everything and that everything hated him back, but he didn't want his punishment to be like this: being accosted by girls and being annoyed beyond his wits by their actions and their words. But Lulubell is a bit different from the other girls, because she is quiet and withdrawn and has qualities that Kanda didn't hate so much.

Her gaze was calculating and her hands were as cold as her personality—the latter part was something Kanda found out only a few seconds ago, since Lulubell suddenly gripped his bare arms, leaning against him, so close that Kanda already hissed in alarm. Lulubell wasn't the demurely shy type of girl, but Kanda didn't expect her to be this aggressive. He was sorely tempted to hit her, but Kanda's manners stopped him.

It was apparently the wrong thing to do, because just as Lulubell pushed her body flush against his, her lips moving the words the ask him out on a date, a scandalized gasp reached Kanda's ears. It was followed by a sound of books dropping to the ground. Lulubell is tall, but Kanda is taller, and he was still able to see the white hair that crowned the top of the other person's head.

"Beansprout," Kanda tentatively said, but it was enough to startle Allen back into motion.

"…I'll be going now," Allen hurriedly said, sounding flustered, and Kanda could picture the blush on Allen's pale cheeks.

Kanda held Lulubell's arms firmly, earning him a hopeful glance. The _kendo_ master heard Allen's rapid footsteps, indicating that Allen is running away from the scene. Without any further thought, Kanda pushed Lulubell away, muttering a quick, almost-childish, " _I don't like you_ ", and running after that stupid beansprout who probably thought of _other_ things when he saw Kanda and Lulubell together.

And because Kanda fixed his charcoal-hued eyes on the running freshman, he never looked back, he never saw the fond smile and the piercing gaze Lulubell sported, and he didn't hear the words Lulubell said.

" _But you like_ him _, don't you?_ "

* * *

Ever since Allen saw Kanda with Lulubell the other day, he hasn't been able to properly focus in his studying. His mind kept on replaying the scene he unknowingly stumbled upon, with the blonde senior leaning impossibly close against Kanda, her lips only a few centimeters away, and Kanda—

And Kanda didn't push her away.

Allen squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would stop his torturous flashbacks. Allen Walker is at a great loss as to why he's feeling this way; it's not as if he particularly liked Lulubell. It's not as if he had any attachment towards Kanda. It's just that Allen has always thought that Kanda wouldn't pay attention to anyone else—

The thought of Kanda actually being nice and being attentive to another girl's needs was something that made Allen choke, laugh and snort simultaneously.

Krory wisely settled for patting Allen in his shoulder, before going out of the room. Lavi, on the other hand, perked up at the sight of a dejected Allen, and continued to pester the white-haired teen for answers. Allen sighed; Lavi is his friend, but sometimes, he has too much energy. It made Allen woozy, though it was different from the way seeing Kanda wrapped in someone's hold.

Wait.

…Lavi is Kanda's friend, isn't he?

Allen squinted at Lavi, before asking the redhead if Kanda and Lulubell had anything going on. Lavi stared at him for a moment, before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Allen inched away from his friend who was starting to sound like a howling hyena. It was funny to watch, but Allen is not sure whether Lavi is laughing at the prospect of Kanda having a girlfriend, or at Allen for thinking of such a ridiculous thing.

"Allen," Lavi told him in-between his chortles, "Y-Yuu—he's not dating Lulubell."

Allen raised an eyebrow, amazed at the fact that Lavi managed to speak that sentence while rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

"Plus, you know, Lulubell is _attached_ to that girl in your year. You know?" Lavi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Allen kicked him in response. For what, Allen didn't know. It could be because of that wiggling eyebrow thing, which looked downright obscene; it could be because Lavi's laughter was at his expense. Allen vaguely recognized who Lavi is referring to. Mimi, if he remembered correctly.

Oh.

"So Kanda doesn't like her?" It was better to be sure, and who else to ask aside from the person who proclaimed himself to be 'Yuu-chan's loving friend'? Though, the reason as to why he needed to know that fact escaped Allen. Allen comforted himself by mentally claiming that he wanted to know if Kanda liked someone—so that he could be a good guy and warn that girl of the horrors she would face. Kanda, after all, is a bastard who'd probably thoroughly insult the girl he liked.

"Yuu-chan doesn't like her," Lavi affirmed sweetly, a deceptively angelic smile on his face. With that, Lavi stood up from the floor and pulled Allen's arm, briefly telling the younger male that they're going to watch a _kendo_ match.

"But I don't like _kendo_ ," Allen whined, subtly pulling his hand away from Lavi's grasp. "And I have class soon!"

As the duo neared the gym where the _kendo_ matches were being held, Allen noticed the exponential increase of people, comprised mostly by squealing girls.

"Our school's team has enough cheerleaders," Allen said, still unable to escape from Lavi's unexpectedly-strong hold.

Lavi laughed, sounding sinister and accomplished at the same time. Allen thought that Lavi spent way too much time planning world domination with Lenalee. Lavi gestured to the crowd surrounding the gym. "They're not here to cheer for our school's team."

The redhead passed by the side-doors of the gym, bypassing the lump of people squeezing themselves to get inside the already-crowded gym. Allen immediately noticed that there are students from other schools cheering for the Order's team.

"The Black Order must be really good. Our school even has supporters from other schools," Allen remarked in amazement, not protesting when Lavi tugged at him to sit near the front row.

Lavi chuckled again, smiling at Allen indulgently. It was a smile that sang, _you poor boy, you don't know anything, do you?_ "They're not here for our school's team. Heck, they're not here for watching the _kendo_ tournament."

Blink. "So what are they here for?"

"The same reason as _you_ ," Lavi replied innocently, "To watch Kanda Yuu."

"K-Kanda?!" Allen stood up hurriedly, a fierce blush on his face. A few people glared at him, most probably because he dared to say Kanda's name without the preferred – _sama_ or – _san_ suffix.

"What is it, beansprout?" A startlingly familiar voice from behind asked, triggering Allen to turn around and nervously talk about Lavi being a pain-in-the-ass and pulling him here for unknown reasons even though he has class and he shouldn't be skipping, even though his teacher and all of his classmates are apparently here anyway, so it's not like he's skipping, but still…!

"…Allen, you're rambling." Lavi said good-naturedly, reaching up to ruffle Allen's hair playfully. Allen was breathing hard, bewildered at the stream of words that he wasn't even thinking properly about.

Kanda didn't look surprised at his spastic reaction. If anything, he looked inappropriately amused.

"I told that idiot to bring you here." Lavi didn't even bat an eyelash at being insulted so openly. Allen didn't even move as he fully stared at Kanda, clothed in a _hakama_ , his beloved _Mugen_ in his hands. Allen gulped. Kanda looked… _dashing_ today.

It took a while before Allen managed to process the fact that Kanda was the one who told Lavi to drag him here. "EHH?!"

Kanda flashed him a smirk. Lavi somehow managed to make himself as inconspicuous as possible and observed their interaction from the nearest possible distance (read: while hiding behind Allen's leg).

The taller teen opened his mouth as if to say something else, probably to rudely comment on Allen's ridiculous-looking reaction. But they were interrupted with one of Kanda's teammates, beckoning for Kanda to come and get ready and go with their coach for some last-minute briefing.

The background became louder, most likely due to the girls managing to finally make their way inside the cramped gym, screaming their hearts out to show their support for the school and/or competitor that they are rooting for.

Despite the loudness, when Kanda turned to him and spoke two words, Allen heard him perfectly, as though there was only the two of them here, as though they were close enough to touch.

"Watch me," Kanda said with full confidence, lips slanted in his trademark smirk, dark eyes boring holes into Allen's own, black hair framing his face elegantly.

And Allen did.

* * *

At 7 months and 1 day before the graduation ball, all students are morose-looking, with eyebags decorating their faces. Examinations are ongoing, but that didn't stop the president of Kanda's official fanclub from pestering the _kendo_ player.

An elaborate card that smelled of thick perfume was handed to him. Kanda eyed it with barely-concealed disgust. He didn't even want to come within ten-meter radius of that _thing_ , as Kanda hated the flowery smell. It was enough to make him want to puke.

"Kanda-sama, would you grant me the honor of becoming your date…?" She looked so hopeful and sincere, while her face and body are not so bad. Kanda was half-tempted to agree to the invitation, if only he could shock the faces of his teammates and that idiot Lavi and beansprout—

 _Beansprout_.

He recalled the flustered voice, and the hurried footsteps, and Kanda suddenly felt an irrational anger at all those girls who kept on pestering him. Can't they see that he doesn't like any of them?!

"No," Kanda replied tersely, face twisted into an expression of disdain, a cold look settling around himself even as the club president let out a very feminine wail.

No, Kanda doesn't like any of them.

* * *

As soon as the teacher announced the words 'I hope to see you in the after the vacation…', the student body simultaneously pushed back their chairs, hastily gathered their things, before they escaped from the classroom with frenzied glee. Allen almost sweatdropped at the sight of his classmates, of his friends -almost pushing each other, wide smiles on their faces- chattering loudly and sharing their plans to spend the semester break.

Allen waited for ten minutes before he slowly exited the classroom. It's not that he wasn't happy with the idea of having a month without schoolwork to worry about. It's just that…

"Oi, beansprout," A now-familiar voice called out to him and Allen promptly stopped. He quirked an eyebrow as the senior approached him. The hallway was disturbingly empty, leaving only the two of them standing there. It seemed that everyone has already fled from the academic building and are now either rushing home, rushing to their lockers, or rushing to their respective after-school parties.

"Hello, Kanda," Allen replied, feeling a sense of good cheer in him. Sure, Kanda isn't the type to say hellos to people, even to his friends, but Allen figured that he could always say enough hellos for the two of them.

True enough, Kanda didn't return the greeting. Any other time, Allen would have picked a fight, but now, he was simply curious. Kanda's social life couldn't be _that_ dismal, right? He didn't look like he had someplace to go to. Allen pointedly ignored the fact that he also doesn't have anywhere to go.

"You didn't join those idiots who ran out of the class as soon as class is over," It sounded like a cross between a question and a statement. Allen shrugged, a tiny part of him agreeing with Kanda's statement about those so-called idiots. Idiots who have more social life than the two of them.

The two of them started walking at a comfortable pace towards the locker areas. The hallways remained distressingly empty, but it didn't give Allen any creepy feeling. The afternoon sun's pinkish-orange rays shone from the wide windows, illuminating their path, painting their cheeks a shade of pink.

Silence. It has always been silence with Kanda.

Allen wondered if that would ever change.

Allen wondered who he needs to become in order to change that.

Allen wondered if he's insane to want to change that.

"I don't have to hurry home," The white-haired teen suddenly blurted out, "because I live alone. I'm an orphan, and, and—" Kanda's footsteps didn't falter with the new revelation.

Allen felt his cheeks burn. He was suddenly thankful for the sunlight; it covered-up his blush effectively. He has known Kanda for quite some time now, but he realized that he doesn't really know _much_ about the other. And unless Lavi relayed all of his notes about Allen—and unless Kanda actually cared enough to listen—Kanda, in return, also doesn't really know much about Allen.

It was a thought that Allen didn't like. He felt that he should repair the sad case of their friendship.

Friendship. Yes, he and Kanda are friends.

It felt lacking, but Allen isn't really the type to be an expert in emotions. It was a forte of somebody like Lenalee, or Lavi. Not him.

Allen stopped walking. Kanda walked forward, seemingly not paying attention to Allen's sudden lag.

"You're staying in the dorms?" Kanda asked after a minute later. He also ceased walking. There's a large gap between the two of them. Allen wondered if it would forever remain that way—with the senior always a couple of steps ahead of him, with him always left behind.

With Kanda, Allen always wondered, wondered, wondered.

He wanted continue walking forward. But it seemed that his feet are rooted to the ground, unable to move. "For the whole vacation," He confirmed, feeling slightly sad. Lenalee and his brother would be going towards their distant relatives. Lavi and his grandfather are going hiking. Miranda would go with her classmates for some class trip. Everybody has some place to go to.

Even Kanda.

Even Kanda, who is currently looking at him, hard eyes still narrowed but a lot gentler than before. "Then let's go."

Allen blinked. Go to where?

"The dorms. Where else, idiot?" Oh. So he has spoken that question out loud.

He felt distinctly stupefied. Only Kanda is able to make him feel like that. "You're not going home?"

"I have extra-curricular activities." The _kendo_ player said tightly, but Allen was suddenly too happy to notice. The prospect of spending the whole winter vacation with Kanda…! It sparked off something within Allen. Contentment? Maybe. The happiness spread to his body, leaving him dazed. He didn't want to spoil it by over-thinking.

Allen felt a huge smile blooming on his boyish face.

It was a huge smile that Kanda called idiotic. "Stop smiling like an idiot and keep going, beansprout." It's nice like that.

Kanda isn't silent anymore. Kanda noticed his smiles.

Kanda also insulted him, but Allen could always insult him right back.

"My name's Allen, retard! Can't you even remember that?!" He was smiling even as he shouted that to the senior.

They made their way towards the dorms, bickering loudly and making gestures as they walked. Despite the veins throbbing on their foreheads and the snide comments they sent, Allen felt like the whole atmosphere was very fulfilling.

Allen grinned. He might have wanted to change the silence, but he would never want to change to Kanda.

* * *

It was 6 months and 3 days until the graduation ball.

Kanda felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the giggles and squeaks emitted by the girls that passed by him. He is currently wearing his glasses, trying but failing to ignore everyone stupid. Or just everyone, really; Kanda's special definition of 'stupid' encompassed everyone that he may or may not know, anyway.

It's not that he's particularly dense, or stupid, or clueless about the certain workings of the society he's living in. Being clueless is Allen Walker's specialty, not his. He _is_ aware that he possessed some better-than-others' good looks and an intelligent mind. People –especially those fangirling… _fangirls_ \- tended to obsess over such things. He is aware of those things—but that didn't make it any more tolerable for him.

Everyone kept on droning on about how silky and smooth and healthy his hair looked, and why, _Kanda-sama, why don't you let anyone touch your hair? I'd love to touch it, pamper it_ —

He isn't the type to give a rat's ass on how people looked at him, but he'd rather hang himself than let strangers –that he disliked immensely- get their grabby hands on his hair.

It was one of the reasons why he was grateful that the admirer that pestered him today settled for sending a simple letter. There wasn't any confetti that tumbled out when he shook the envelope; the stationery smelled relatively clean and devoid of flowery perfume.

He gave it a few seconds' attention, since it didn't annoy him outright. After reading the less-sugary-than-most words, he flipped the paper and saw the name of the sender. He blinked, and without further ado, dumped the letter to the nearest trash bin.

Kanda doesn't have anyone he wants to go to the party with.

* * *

"ALLEN!"

Aforementioned boy endured the kinda-suffocating glomp, generously given by Lavi. Allen's glad to see his friends again after the one month break. Sure, he didn't spend the semester break alone, but Kanda's attitude hasn't really changed much since they first met—which means that he insulted Allen at every possible chance. Allen, of course, fought back with equally biting and sarcastic words, but still…! It was definitely not as peaceful and friendly as spending time with Lenalee, Lavi and the others.

"How was your vacation?" Allen asked with a smile, since he wanted to hear about the mountains and villages that Lavi and his grandfather visited. It turned out that asking that question was like opening a floodgate to all of the redhead's stories. They chatted -or rather, Lavi talked while Allen listened- as the two of them made their way to the library where Lenalee and Miranda-san are waiting.

They are almost at their destination fifteen minutes later. Lavi finally took in a deep breath and asked Allen about his vacation.

"Kanda is still the same. Bossy, mean and downright rude. Very cold. Wouldn't even participate in some exchange gift thing. It's practically tradition and, and. Very tactless and annoying. Always around to insult me when I did nothing wrong. So annoying. And stupid. And."

Lavi did that ruffling-Allen's-hair thing. "You're rambling, Allen-chan," He noted good-naturedly. The two of them stopped at the entrance to the library.

Allen's cheeks are red. Most likely from anger and irritation, since Allen probably mentally tallied all the things that Kanda did over the winter vacation.

Wait.

"Yuu-chan stayed here?!" The tone he used was incredulous.

The younger teen nodded, lips turned into a frown. "Yeah. He said he had some extracurricular stuff."

"The _kendo_ club didn't have any activity…" Lavi said slowly, each syllable dragging out of his lips. A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Ugh. Asshole. Probably stayed here just to make my vacation hell." Allen nodded sagely to his own words, probably finding some meaning in it. It was probably different from the meaning that Lavi –and anyone else- would see from it.

Lavi decided that his friends were pretty funny. Strange, even. He faintly wondered if Allen was really _that_ clueless. Still, Lavi couldn't blame Allen—it involved Kanda, after all. "His family called me, like, every hour to see if I knew where their precious Kanda-sama has gone to."

Allen's eyebrow raised and disappeared behind his long snow-colored bangs. It was an expression that Allen thought that Lavi meant that Kanda's family called every day, not every hour.

"Can't blame them though. Yuu-chan just didn't show up for their annual cruise without saying anything." The two of them moved to the side when a couple of students passed by. Allen sincerely hoped that Lenalee and Miranda wouldn't get mad at them for being late.

It was pretty hard to stop Lavi once he started talking and divulging secrets and facts. Like how Kanda secretly examines his hair for split ends, or like how Komui has exactly 1500 photos of his darling sister (information updated up to a month ago).

"And the trip was to Europe too," Lavi said mournfully, like the thought of turning down a trip to the romantic European countries filled with sexy ladies affronted his very being.

"…He chose me over that cruise with his family…?" Allen wished that his voice cooperated with him and stopped sounding so _wistful_ when he said those words.

"Yes."

Allen also wished that Lavi's reply wasn't so quick like it didn't even need thinking. He wished it wasn't said with all seriousness, so maybe, his face wouldn't feel so warm.

"…Actually, I don't know. But it sure is _nice_ if it's like that, huh?"

Allen wished for a lot of things, but he realized that simply wishing wouldn't make things come true. So, without any second thoughts, Allen kicked Lavi _hard_ in the shin. He totally deserved it, for saying those things and making Allen feel flustered.

Lavi was grinning even as he howled in pain, looking very unrepentant for his mistakes. Allen didn't even blink as he kicked Lavi again.

This time, he kicked his friend in the other shin.

* * *

With 5 months, 2 weeks and 6 days left the graduation party, every senior is suddenly busy with an onslaught of things to do—studying for their finals, taking care of their college applications, planning the grand vacation.

Kanda wasn't held down by such things, since he is pretty confident that he didn't need to lose sleep over studying. His college application also went nicely, though his decision to continue studying in the Order's college division was something that many students and teachers found baffling. His grades and _kendo_ skills were more than enough to get him past the toughest colleges of the country, yet he decided to remain.

He refused to answer any inquiries about that decision. He felt that nobody possessed the right to know the reasons behind his actions. He also felt that answering would only create an opening for gossips and rumors. He hated those things, especially if it involved him.

However, it seemed that he has underestimated the abilities of such rumors to form; his silence welcomed more speculations. The conjectures were diverse—from his guardian Tiedoll punishing him, to a failed entrance exam at a prestigious university, to—

"Is it true that you're having an affair with a lower-year, Kanda-san?! Is that why you're staying? _Oh, please tell me it isn't so_!"

Kanda let out a snort. Didn't they have anything _else_ to _do_? Like, maybe, study for the finals? It would be better, instead of flocking around him and bombarding him with the byproducts of their minds going overdrive.

" _Oh, Kanda-sama,_ please tell us _the real reason_!"

Like hell he would. Kanda refused to dignify such absurdities with a reply.

And so, the rumors spread on.

* * *

"Such an exquisite portrait, Mister Walker," Froi Tiedoll remarked with appreciation, hand tracing the smooth paper that contained Allen's drawing. The teen blushed, both because of the praise and because of the subject of his portrait.

When their arts teacher told them to do a portrait, Allen had panicked, not knowing who to pick. He wanted someone with a strong build, with admirable bone structure, with perfect lines and angles. Lavi and Lenalee had immediately suggested asking Kanda to pose for him, the duo leaning against each other with gleeful grins on their faces. Allen had frowned, carefully considering if he was suicidal enough to ask Kanda. And, when exactly did Lavi and Lenalee start being so _close_ to each other?

It seemed that Allen's gamble to beg Kanda to pose for him paid off. He eyed the pencil-written grade on the back of the portrait: A+. Allen would have liked to think that the grade was because of his artistic merits, but he knew that he wouldn't have pulled it off without the perfect subject. He stared at his drawing and saw Kanda's eyes staring back at him. Allen instantly averted his eyes, focusing on other things like the wrinkles on his teacher's hands.

Tiedoll was humming as he typed in the grade to his computer. Allen bowed gratefully, ready to leave, after the older man gave him a congratulatory pat on his shoulder.

"I'm a bit jealous that you managed to draw my beloved Yuu-kun," Tiedoll remarked just as Allen was about to open the door. His hand tightened its hold on the doorknob. Beloved Yuu-kun? _Excuse me_?!

Allen's bemusement must have shown, for Tiedoll chuckled reassuringly. "Oh, Yuu-kun wouldn't let me paint him. Even when I asked for it as the only favor I'll ever ask of him."

"Y-Yuu-kun?" Allen stammered. The sound of Kanda's given name left a buzz of feeling in Allen.

Tiedoll nodded. "Yuu-kun didn't tell you?" _Tell me what?_ Allen wanted to ask, "I'm his guardian here. His family lives rather far from here, after all. Though Yuu-kun doesn't exactly need me anymore." Tiedoll was sniffling slightly at this point, so Allen hastily excused himself.

He still didn't know a lot of things about Kanda. That thought made him inexplicably sad. Still, he owed Kanda for somehow making an exception for him.

That was why he found himself asking his trustworthy friends, Lavi and Lenalee, to help him learn how to make Japanese food. Kanda came from a Japanese lineage, so Allen thought it would be a great way to repay the favor. Lenalee kept on shooting him indulgent smiles all throughout the cooking lesson, as though she was saying _you're so clueless Allen-kun, but we'll still help you_. Lavi, on the other hand, kept on asking him on how many limbs has he lost from using Kanda as a portrait subject.

Allen's answers were almost automatic. Like how Kanda declined passionately when he first heard about it, like how Kanda bitched a lot at his slowness, like how Kanda insulted the finished product.

In the end, Allen settled for buying some expensive sushi for Kanda at the canteen. He couldn't risk giving his food to Kanda—not after Lavi and Lenalee kind of threw up after they ate the food he made. It would only be an invitation for Kanda to insult him and hate him more.

He wasn't able to spot the longhaired senior from the cafeteria. Moreover, he couldn't find Lavi and Lenalee from their usual seat, so he settled for having his lunch outside. He kept on telling himself that it was because he wanted to enjoy the sunlight on his face, not because Lavi told him that Kanda liked to eat outside, with nobody to disturb his peace.

Allen, oblivious as always, didn't notice the two shadows that followed him discreetly, congratulating themselves for hiding well. It managed to force Allen to eat outside, so a part of their plan has succeeded already. Allen spotted a gazebo situated nicely under the shade of trees.

"Che, you're here," Kanda said with disdain, but he sat on the same gazebo as Allen's. It was a small gazebo, though Kanda sat as far away as possible from the other. Allen bit his lip and pushed the sushi box towards the upperclassman. Kanda didn't take the box and Allen didn't pull his hand back from the box yet.

He really wanted to be Kanda's friend, especially now that Kanda seemed to have warmed up to him, even by the slightest bit. "You like to eat outside?" Allen ventured, his smile a bit strained.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "As if you didn't know."

"T-That's why I'm asking, idiot Kanda!"

Callused fingers held Allen's hand firmly. Allen squeaked and jerked his hand back from the sudden touch, but Kanda's grip was firm and unyielding. He seemed busy to inspect the cuts on Allen's hand; Kanda didn't seem to notice the flush that overtook Allen's face.

"Pathetic," Kanda sneered after a long while, dropping Allen's hand. Allen felt a bit insecure at Kanda seeing his inborn-defective left hand and its red, scaly appearance. He was slightly thankful that Kanda seemed to disregard seeing the deformity. It seemed that Kanda was only interested in the cuts that Allen acquired as he tried to learn making Japanese cuisine. He wondered if the reason why he didn't wear gloves today was because he wanted to know what Kanda thought of his left hand, of his flaws.

"You should stop doing things you don't have a clue how to do, beansprout," Kanda's tone was reprimanding, but his hands took the sushi box.

Allen didn't say any thank you, but that was because Kanda probably already knew the reason for the cuts on his hands, for the sushi box, for the lunch outside. "Stop telling me what to do, you jerk."

"Midget."

"Insufferable prick."

Lavi and Lenalee observed their interaction from a safe distance away, before the duo resumed their plotting.

* * *

There was still 4 months, 3 weeks and 2 days before the celebrated graduation party.

Kanda twitched.

Lavi smiled.

Kanda continued to twitch.

Lavi continued to smile.

Kanda sidestepped the wannabe-historian, but Lavi was already used to Kanda's escape tactics. He carefully planned to do _this_ on the moment when Kanda didn't have his precious and very dangerous sword with him.

"What do you want, you idiot bunny?" Kanda snapped, eyes flashing. Lavi sweatdropped; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pester Kanda after he was assaulted by a mass of crying fangirls who still believed the outrageous rumors about Kanda seeing 'some filthy bimbo from the lower batch'.

But a mission is a mission and _this_ was something that Lavi would do no matter what. So, Lavi put on his most serious face and intoned, "Yuu-chan, let's go to the grad party _together_."

Okay, so Lavi was smart enough to ask Kanda when _Mugen_ was being repaired. But maybe he wasn't smart enough to know that Kanda could be particularly volatile if he wanted. Lavi didn't even have a warning, as Kanda responded to his invitation with a punch.

* * *

A field trip was something that everybody needed to cool down the hunger for summer vacation.

Allen didn't expect that a camping trip that was supposedly enjoyable landed him in big trouble. He got lost even though he was positive that he dutifully followed his classmates as they trekked up the mountain. As if being lost in a forest wasn't enough, Allen stepped on a slippery slope and promptly fell down. He clumsily flailed his arms as he fell, his left hand finding a tree branch which he held on to with all his might. There wasn't much that could break his fall, so Allen squeezed his eyes shut and shouted for help.

Allen opened his eyes to assess the situation. The ground looked so very far away. It would surely give him more than just cracked ribs if he let go of the tree branch. His left hand burned, the friction against the branch making his hand sore. He dimly noticed that his shirt's sleeve was torn, revealing his full reddish, scaly-looking arm.

Was he _that_ lost?! Why couldn't anyone hear his shouts?! The other years should be around too, right?!

"Beansprout!" He should be hallucinating. Now, he's even hearing Kanda's voice filled with distress.

Allen didn't look because he was positive he'd just get nauseous from looking down.

"Fucking beansprout," Kanda cursed loudly. Allen sighed. Even in his hallucinations, Kanda hated and cursed him a lot.

"Oi! Let go of that branch!"

"You want me to _die_ , bastard?!"

Kanda didn't sound distressed anymore. In fact, he just sounded royally pissed. "Just look down, you coward!"

Allen hesitantly looked down. He blinked. Okay, so Kanda wasn't a hallucination. Why was Kanda here? Lavi didn't tell Allen that Kanda would be here. Though Lavi didn't have any obligation to tell Allen anything. It wasn't like he absolutely needed to know. Right? Right.

"I'll try to climb up," Allen replied, as though he hasn't been trying to climb up for the past hour.

Kanda swore again. Allen wasn't looking at the moment, but he could definitely imagine the splotchy red on Kanda's cheeks, due to his irritation. "Stop arguing and _just jump_." Yep, Kanda definitely sounded murderous.

"No way! You'll just let me fall, bastard!"

"So fucking stupid," Kanda muttered, not loud enough for Allen to hear, but the younger male could probably guess what he said, "I'll catch you, so stop wasting my time and. Just _. Jump._ "

Later, Allen would wonder exactly when he started putting so much trust to Kanda. But that would come later, when Lenalee and Lavi fussed over his wounds, when he discreetly hid his so-called cursed arm, when his female classmates gossiped over the fact that Kanda supposedly saved him from a dangerous fall.

Now, Allen closed his eyes and let go, the branch leaving an angry red mark on his left hand.

Later, Kanda would leave Allen alone as students flocked to attend to his injuries. Later, Kanda would use the Mugen to threaten to chop Lavi's head off if he uttered even one word about the incident.

Now, Kanda, with a very annoyed frown on his face, readied his arms to catch Allen from his fall.

* * *

It was 3 months, 3 weeks and 5 days before the graduation party and amidst all the frenzy of preparing for graduation and university, Kanda Yuu met Lenalee Lee in front of the meeting room for the _kendo_ club.

The two of them aren't what would normal people call friends. It's more like Lenalee sometimes goes with Kanda on meditation gardens, Lenalee sometimes annoys Kanda enough into agreeing to practice sword fighting with her. Lenalee knew enough to not invite Kanda for shopping or for gossip. Kanda knew enough to not let any other guy get within ten centimeters of Lenalee, if he didn't want his ear to be broken down by Komui's shrill cries about his sister's purity.

Despite their familiarity with each other, Kanda still didn't expect Lenalee to hang out in front of the room, twirling her long ponytail idly in-between her fingers. She was pretty enough, but Kanda would never consider her that way. And it wasn't just because of her creepy brother.

"Kanda," She greeted warmly, as soon as Kanda got within hearing range. There weren't a lot of people around, but those that passed by shot the two of them curious looks.

"Your fans still not giving up?" Lenalee asked, her purple eyes betraying her amusement over the matter. Kanda didn't like it when anyone found his situation amusing.

Lenalee cocked her head to the side, assuming a thinking position. "You should just pick a date, so that they'll stop asking." Kanda looked at her as if she was insane.

"You _do_ know that your fans are glaring at every suspicious underclassman, don't you?"

Kanda nodded, though his sour expression told everything that he wanted to say about _that_ rumor. People really needed a hobby. He'd prefer it if it was something less infuriating.

"Everyone's fucking annoying." With the way Kanda said it, it sounded like a law that he ultimately believed in. Lenalee smiled as though she understood perfectly.

"Then, why don't we just go together?" She suggested, a hint of mischief dancing in her eyes. _Turn me down, and then I'll ask why, and then—_

Lenalee's expected rejection didn't come though. "…That might work." The _kendo_ player said slowly, knowing that Komui will trust that he's asexual enough to not attempt anything that could corrupt his precious sister.

The understanding smile faltered on Lenalee's beautiful face.

"Y-Yeah…" She managed to reply.

Kanda seemed to be contented with that, as he nodded politely at Lenalee and entered the classroom. It was still too early for the club meeting but Kanda has always been a punctual man.

Lenalee stood outside, hearing the buzzing of words of the people who not-so-subtly eavesdropped at their conversation.

_I think I'm screwed._

* * *

With the black-eye he received from Kanda mostly healed, Lavi roamed the corridors with his friend Allen in tow. They had no real destination and Allen unquestioningly listened to Lavi's rambles. The redhead was more restless than usual and Allen wanted to know what was wrong. With the way Lavi jumped from one topic to the next, Allen was bound to know. Sooner or later. Allen hoped that it would be soon, because keeping up with the speed of the words flowing out of his friend's mouth was slightly taxing.

"Yuu-chan did this to spite me," Lavi wailed dramatically. Allen's ears perked up. He hasn't seen Kanda much lately, but that was because the older teen was probably too busy.

Allen grinned good-naturedly. "Did you braid his hair again?"

"No," Came the reply, though Lavi looked like seriously wanted to attempt doing the braiding again. "But I invited him to the grad party!"

"WHAT?!" Self-control be damned, Allen would let out a disbelieving shriek when he wanted.

"He agreed to be Lenalee's date to get back at me, that jerk," Allen wholeheartedly agreed with the 'jerk' part, but his mind tripped over the 'Lenalee's date' portion.

"Komui didn't _kill_ him?" The snow-haired male asked in bafflement. Komui's sister-complex was widely-known in the whole Order.

"I thought Lenalee was above the average teenage-girl fantasy of being Yuu-chan's date, but I was _so_ wrong," Lavi's face looked devastated.

Allen dearly hoped that this was just a sick nightmare. "Lenalee asked him out?" He almost choked out.

Lavi nodded tearfully; he was blissfully unaware of Allen palpitating beside him.

"I mean, I know that Yuu-chan's _hot_ and all, and that his fanbase is like, made of the school's female population, but."

"But Kanda's rude," Allen started, trying to think of all of Kanda's flaws, but found himself too flustered to think properly. "A complete jackass."

"But he's ridiculously hot," Lavi countered with conviction. Allen sputtered. Lavi thinks Kanda's hot?!

"Oh god, please let this be a nightmare," Allen pleaded with fervor.

Lavi simply laughed, his depression forgotten. "I thought it was kinda a unanimous truth." His emerald irises twinkled in delight. "Anyway, I'll drop by the library to meet Panda. See ya later, Allen!"

Allen stood there, with his back resting against the wall, trying to warp his mind around the fact that he was apparently alone in his Kanda's-a-total-jackass opinion. Even Lavi and Lenalee…! He felt betrayed.

It didn't feel fair. Kanda was a jerk who hated almost everything and everyone, while said everyone worshipped his unbelievably good looks. It was totally unfair.

He was still muttering about the unfairness of it all when a shadow fell upon his figure. He saw a couple of girls standing threateningly in front of him, smiles deceptively sweet but eyes glinting evilly. He didn't think he knew these girls, though a handful of them might have been his batchmates.

"Um." He wished he could start talking without wanting to ask each of them if they also thought that Kanda was a sex god or something. "What can I do for you?"

The girl in the middle stepped forward. It looked like she was the leader. Allen felt an oncoming twinge of terror.

"For starters, you can start telling us about your relationship with Kanda-sama."

Allen tried to step back, but he couldn't exactly cross walls, so he just flattened himself against the wall.

"Uh. Kanda hates me?"

For a moment, Allen thought he was off the hook. Really, while he has just recently learned that Kanda's fans are numerous, he doesn't have anything to do with them!

"Wrong answer," The girl, which Allen would later know as Kanda's fanclub president, continued to smile sweetly.

And her smile was the last thing that Allen saw before his consciousness faded.

When Allen's grayish eyes finally opened, he found his blindfold sliding slowly down his face.

Rhode's face swam in his vision. "Rhode?" He asked disbelievingly. Was Rhode one of them too?

"Oh, Allen! You look so adorable, all lost and clueless!" Rhode sang, her voice dripping with honey. Kanda's fangirls were gone. Rhode probably chased them away. He supposed he should be a bit grateful for the mysterious girl.

She grinned at him as she finally undid the rope that held Allen's hands. Allen thought that Kanda's fangirls really took things way too far. Allen wondered what Kanda thought of those people, those people who would undoubtedly do anything to get his coveted attention.

"While I also think that Kanda-kun is cute, harming you was just unacceptable!"

Okay, so Rhode was too close, but Allen supposed that he could endure her childish flirting for a while longer. She helped him out, after all.

"Thanks, Rhode—mmph!" His sentence was left unfinished since Rhode hugged him, so hard that he felt his ribs cracking from the pressure. Who knew that such a playful-looking child could have so much power? Allen valiantly tried to push the girl away as she leaned in dangerously close. Allen realized that she wanted his thanks to be in form of a kiss.

"Indecent acts shouldn't be done in public," A tone filled with distaste tore through Allen's panicked gasps and Rhode's mischievous laughter.

Rhode's big, childish eyes narrowed as Kanda appeared by the doorway of the classroom where some rabid fans imprisoned Allen. "Go away," She snapped babyishly, hugging Allen close to her chest. "I'm busy playing with Allen-kun."

"Che."

Kanda walked towards the desk and retrieved some papers. His face looked devoid of any emotion, but Allen was becoming a Kanda-expert and he could see the tense lines around the other's face. Kanda looked angry. No, make that downright furious.

"Wait, Kanda!" Allen called out when Kanda was already leaving the classroom. He pried Rhode's hands away from him.

Kanda was furious and despite Allen's calls for him to turn back and listen to his explanation, Kanda didn't look back.

* * *

2 months, 2 weeks and 5 days until the much-awaited party, and while Kanda's date for it wasn't a secret, a lot of girls still tried their best to change Kanda's mind.

"Please give me a chance, Kanda-sama!"

While Kanda couldn't have cared less about the people who kept on annoying him, he could still remember them vaguely. The person who was currently testing his patience was the president of his fan club. Kanda wondered if he should just use his power as part of the student council to disband the fan club. It was certainly something that stretched Kanda's already-thin patience.

Every time Kanda looked at any simpering girl, he would remember Rhode's wandering hands, Rhode's teasing grin, Rhode holding that stupid beansprout who looked way too mortified to know that Rhode was flirting with him. "Leave me alone. I don't, and I will never, like you. Go away. You're fucking annoying."

He usually didn't reject someone with so many words. But Lavi has not-so-subtly told him that the person responsible for dragging Allen into an empty for questioning was this _girl_. Kanda couldn't exactly make her pay with his Mugen, but he could always turn her down cruelly.

"K-Kanda-sama…" She whispered fearfully, hurt and humiliated. She should be thankful that there wasn't anyone around. Kanda wanted her to hate him, to dislike him, and then, maybe, those blinded girls would open their eyes and see that he wasn't their Prince Charming, that he would never smile sweetly with them and coddle them with gifts. He is rude, mean, coldhearted and he's more than happy to let things remain that way.

Everyone he knew feared him on some level, fearful of the harsh tone he used all the time, of the curse words he favored, of the scary-looking glares, of the dangerous swings of his sword.

Everyone except one person.

Kanda shook his head, his ponytail swishing with the motion. Without another glance at the girl who now looked at him with a mixture of fear and unjustified betrayal, Kanda walked away.

Always walking forward, just like that person.

* * *

Throughout the whole time Allen has known Kanda, he was still unable to decide whether Kanda had good or bad timing.

This time around, Kanda saved him from Tyki's closeness, his seductive smile, his silky words and his knowing hands.

Kanda was really fast when he wanted to be, but Allen was determined to explain everything to Kanda. Like how his fangirls should really learn how to respect other people and not just kidnap them. Like how Rhode is always like that and she probably didn't mean anything by her gestures. Like how Tyki was just weird and liked to seduce anyone that looked passable.

It was already early evening. The rain that has tormented the whole area for the duration of the day hasn't stopped yet. The raindrops kissed the ground repeatedly, making a loud sound that buzzed in Allen's ears. Tyki didn't follow him, which was always a good thing. Allen could be wrong, but he knew that the black silhouette in the distance was Kanda.

He followed the silhouette almost blindly, the rain forming a white mist around him. His eyes are having trouble to stay open, the heavy raindrops not helping his eyesight any. When he finally reached Kanda, he used both his hands to grip Kanda's uniform-covered arm tightly. Everything felt wet and slippery and like he could clumsily fall down any second, but he still held on.

"Why did you follow me, foolish brat?" Kanda's voice was almost drowned by the pitter-patter of the rain, but Allen was already so close and hearing Kanda's words wasn't really a problem.

Allen's mind wildly searched for a reason. Why did he follow Kanda here, anyway? Why did he want Kanda to know that he didn't want those things to happen to him? Why did it matter so much that Kanda understood?

The older male sensed the hesitation and the plain cluelessness that radiated from Allen. His whole body stiffened. Allen could feel Kanda's pulse racing. Or maybe that was his own heartbeat? He was so close and he couldn't be sure anymore.

Kanda sounded insulting and a tad resigned. "Only fools like you would rush into things without thinking."

"Stop insulting me, you mean _ass_." If Allen wasn't feeling so lightheaded, maybe he'd stop thinking that Kanda's tone had an undercurrent of fondness. Maybe he'd stop staring at Kanda's long, flowing hair that looked like black water cascading down his back.

"You enjoy their attention, don't you? First, Rhode Kamelot, now Tyki Mikk." Kanda laughed bitterly. Allen wondered if Kanda would ever laugh out of happiness. Allen wondered if he would be there to listen to the sound. Allen wondered if Kanda would let him see him laugh. "You're such a _slut_."

It could be due to the long months of hearing almost all of the insults that Kanda could say about him. Allen didn't feel the flare of annoyance that usually accompanied such jabs at his characteristics. "I'm not the one with an insane fanclub."

Kanda made a long-suffering sigh. Like he wanted to shake Allen's small shoulders and ask him if really was that oblivious to the admiring looks and love-sickened sighs that his acquaintances showered him with. But Kanda didn't do anything, didn't pull his arm away. And Allen didn't pull away from Kanda either.

Allen didn't understand what was happening. He knew that he wanted Kanda to be his friend. He knew that he wanted to know everything anyone could possibly know about the ill-tempered senior. He knew that he wanted to hear and see Kanda laugh. He knew that he wanted to just remain like this.

But he's a person who would continue to walk forward.

"Let's go, Kanda," Allen whined, sneezing in the middle of his sentence, "It's cold."

Kanda stared at him—charcoal-hued orbs fierce and piercing Allen with its sheer intensity.

"Che." And Kanda finally pulled his arm away.

"Don't go whining to me if you become sick, midget."

"I'm not a midget!"

There it was again, the cycle of insults. Allen placed a hand over his heart. He wondered why it felt empty, like something is missing. He wondered what should he do so he could stop feeling this way.

* * *

With 1 month and 3 days before the graduation party, Allen Walker was enlisted to help his good friend Lavi pick an outfit for the occasion. Lavi, like many others, opted to continue their studies in the Order, much to Allen's delight. Without a family to return to, Allen has always considered his friends to compose his whole world.

"Wait, so do you have a date already?" Allen asked, a bit surprised that Lavi has not started his frantic search for a sexy classmate to be his date.

Lavi wiggled his eyebrows and his green eyes twinkled merrily. "Why, you want to volunteer yourself, beansprout-chan?"

"N-No!" Allen pushed away his friend who was now half-hugging, half-draping over him. "Lavi, you're heavy…"

The red-haired teen sniffled. "You hurt my feelings, Allen!"

Before Allen can even reply, Lavi whirled the two of them around. The white-haired male could see Kanda walking in strides towards them. "There's your boyfriend, Allen!" He sang while pinching Allen's pale cheeks.

Allen swatted his hand away, flushing slightly. Ever since he told Lavi about the confusing incident that happened a week ago, the redhead has mercilessly teased Allen about it, changing Yuu-chan to 'Allen's boyfriend' at every possible chance. Allen's cries of 'Kanda hates me!' went unnoticed.

"By the way," Lavi said offhandedly, as though it wasn't of any importance, "Lenalee's my date."

With that, he pushed Allen towards the approaching Kanda. "B-but I thought she asked Kanda out? And Kanda _agreed_?"

Lavi simply smiled serenely and waved Allen away.

Allen wasn't running away from Kanda. He was just… running away. To follow Lavi, who suddenly disappeared. It's just that the direction was the complete opposite of the direction Kanda was coming from.

His plan of moving away from the sometimes-friend-most-of-the-time-enemy male was put into a halt when a strong hand grasped his arm and pulled him towards an empty classroom. It distantly reminded Allen of Kanda's fangirls hauling him towards an empty classroom, but it was different, because Kanda's here with him now, and his eyes shone like black beads, gazing at Allen with such passion that Allen felt his heart stop for a moment.

"K-Kanda?" Always, always unsure. Kanda has tired of that already.

Kanda was not a person who loved using words to express himself, which was probably why he settled for simply kissing Allen. Hard. It was a horrible first kiss for the two of them, because Kanda was too forceful and Allen's lips were too dry. Kanda pulled away after a moment of dissatisfaction. Allen's eyes were wide with astonishment.

Kanda rolled his eyes. Okay, so the first time sucked, but he was never a quitter, so he bent down again, his dark bangs sticking to his head. He experimentally licked Allen's lips, to alleviate the dryness problem, and he tried cradling Allen's head with his sword-callused hands.

Allen was still frozen with shock, even after the considerably-better second kiss.

Kanda swore under his breath once he pulled away. Allen distinctly heard Kanda cursing Lavi and Lenalee for telling him that this was the best way.

"This isn't working," Kanda felt an oncoming headache. How could Allen be so stupidly _dense_? How could _he_ fall for someone that stupidly dense?!

It was time for Plan B. "Go with me to that damned party." It involved him being his usual bossy self and simply telling Allen what he needed to do, damn it.

"…Huh." From the way Allen's eyes started to become wider with comprehension, Kanda could already see the beginnings of a panic attack. Or something resembling that. A spazz attack, knowing Allen. Kanda rolled his eyes again, before opening the classroom door and leaving.

He might have admitted to having way-more-than-platonic feelings towards the innocent-looking and stupidly-naïve male, but that did not mean that he was willing to be there when Allen flailed about and spazzed about what happened.

He passed by Lavi and Lenalee who were not-so-discreetly spying over the scene. Handling beansprout's spazz attacks—that's what those two meddlers are for.

Kanda went directly to his dorm room after. He had done everything he could do. Everything was now in beansprout's clumsy hands.

* * *

"Allen! You're here!" Lavi and Lenalee chorused in surprise, as though seeing Allen here was something that they'd never have expected in a thousand years, as though they haven't wasted a lot of time plotting to get Allen here.

The younger male let out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. He looked a bit apprehensive at his surroundings, as he took in the glamorous set-up and the brilliant lights. "You guys look nice," Allen commented appraisingly, nodding at his friends.

Lenalee was a dazzling sight to behold: her hair was done in a perfect bun, while some of the locks of her hair that escaped the bun were curled. Amethyst earrings adorned her earlobes, while a simple necklace sat on top of the neckline of her cocktail dress. Lavi's necktie was made properly –thanks to the endless practice that he did since two weeks ago- and his suit looked well-pressed.

Allen smiled at the two of them, happy with the sight of their linked hands. He wanted to keep the attention focused to the pair, but it seemed that Lenalee wouldn't let that happen.

"Did you tell Kanda you're coming?" She asked curiously, a bit peeved that Allen hasn't talked to Kanda in a month. True, she usually avoided those two whenever they're together –their bickering could really get on anyone's nerves and eardrums- but she wanted them to see that they're perfect for each other. Only Allen could take in Kanda's rudeness and biting insults. Only Kanda could treat Allen differently from anyone else.

"Ah, who said I'm here for Kanda?" Allen all but squeaked in denial. Lavi sighed deeply. He and Lenalee worked hard to put their friends together but Allen was making things difficult.

Despite the fact that Kanda was extra-mean to Lavi due to Allen's apparent lack of reaction when Kanda kissed him, Lavi still loved Allen. It was hard to not help Allen, after all. "Have you thought things over?" Lavi asked carefully. As much as he wanted Allen to just admit that he has a thing for Kanda, he didn't want to force Allen into something he does not really want.

But Allen wasn't listening to Lavi. Allen was currently transfixed at the sight of Kanda in formal clothes. "You're here," Kanda said with half-wonder and half-impatience.

"You didn't tell me you're coming, idiot." Kanda said quietly, almost accusing.

Allen appreciated the fact that Lavi steered Lenalee towards the dance floor, his hands placed on her delicate hips. "I'm here already, so that doesn't matter anymore."

"Che."

Kanda's eyes were fixed on Allen, though Allen was trying to count the other couples, observing their clothes, their dances, anything but Kanda.

"Why did you come?" Allen felt Kanda hold his hand and drag him away from the ballroom, oblivious to the stares they got from those people who were bored enough to care.

When they arrived at the nearest empty hallway, Kanda pushed Allen against the wall, asking again, urgently, " _Why did you come_?"

"Because of you," Allen muttered quickly, _because you asked me to_.

Kanda looked taken aback by the straightforward answer. Before Kanda could even insult the mushiness of the answer, before Allen could feel embarrassed and do something more mortifying, Allen reached up to Kanda's hair and pulled the other's face down for a kiss.

It was better than their first and second kiss, because this time, there wasn't as much anger in Kanda's part, and Allen was actually participating. The nervousness and the passion were still present, because it was between the two of them and it would forever remain that way.

Kanda's hands were warm and solid and they pushed Allen more insistently against the wall. Kanda's whole body followed, as though he was attempting to flatten himself with Allen's body. Allen contented himself with pulling at Kanda's long hair, threading his curious hands at the black locks, curious and awed at its texture.

"Why did you invite me?" Allen asked, with his voice a bit hoarse and his lips swollen from kissing. There was a different kind of urgency in his silver eyes. Kanda returned the stare with an equal amount of intensity.

Despite the articles of clothing that separated them, Allen felt Kanda's heartbeat, certain and alive. Their heartbeats were synchronized, despite the differences of their philosophy, of their likes and dislikes, of their personalities. Kanda might hate him at times, when he was being particularly sweet and caring. He might hate Kanda sometimes too, when Kanda was being insufferable and too much of a bastard. But they trusted and liked each other for all the other times and that's what mattered most.

Kanda leaned forward, resting his forehead against Allen's. Their hands slowed down their frantic groping. Their hearts continued to beat in synchrony.

They didn't exchange 'I love you' speeches or words about how they'd love each other forever and ever, but there wasn't any need for all that, because Allen was filled with such words that he wouldn't know where to start, while Kanda was allergic to all sweet things present on earth. There wasn't any need for that because while they might not understand each other's reasons for every little thing they did, they understood what each move ultimately meant.

"Because you're _you_ ," Kanda replied, looking so serious that Allen wanted to laugh and swoon at the same time.

In the end, Allen did neither.

Instead he opted for pulling the unresisting Kanda back for another kiss.


End file.
